U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,243 to Miller discloses an NMR apparatus and method of use for geophysical examination of a bore hole as it is being drilled. The patented apparatus is connected to the drill bit and follows it through the bore hole as it is being formed. In operation, the apparatus generates a gradient static magnetic field in a region of the bore hole adjacent the apparatus. This static field extends radially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the apparatus and has a generally uniform amplitude along the azimuth with respect to that axis. Next, a pulsed radio frequency magnetic field is generated to excite nuclei in a substantially cylindrical shell around the tool that defines in the formation a sensitive region extending along the length of the tool and having thickness of about 1 mm. Due to this relatively narrow sensitive region, standard wireline NMR relaxation time measurements are difficult to perform with this tool because lateral vibrations during the measurement time would reduce the accuracy of the measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,201 to Kleinberg et al. discloses a pulsed NMR device in which the accuracy of the measurement with respect to lateral tool vibrations is enhanced by providing a larger sensitive region. This is achieved by a special tool architecture shown in FIGS. 2A-B, using two tubular permanent magnets 22 with same poles facing each other, and an antenna 26 positioned in the recess between the two magnets. In operation, this tool architecture provides a sensitive region in the formation which is larger laterally, but is greatly reduced along the borehole axis, because of the presence of a single stationary point in the formation. It is expected therefore that vertical tool motions would affect the accuracy of the tool measurements.
Accordingly, it is perceived that there is a need for improved sensitivity of pulsed NMR measurements using pulsed NMR tools with respect to tool motions.